Dragon Breath
by Dreamer2158
Summary: Taking in a deep breath he blew it out, once again giggling at the grey spirals that formed. “Momma, I got dragon breath!”


**So I seriously hated that last OTH episode so if anybody refers to it I have amnesia and do not know what they are talking about. But I do remember James' body. Wow! Anyway, I had the urge to write a little NHJ fluff seeing as we do not see enough family time on the show. And I will have a WBT update up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas incorporated belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax****

* * *

**

_Summary: Taking in a deep breath he blew it out, once again giggling at the grey spirals that formed. "Momma, I got dragon breath!"_

_

* * *

_

James giggled as he watched the Ravens running suicides under the command of their great coaches: Nathan, Lucas and Skills. Sitting on the bleachers James cheered as Quentin took the lead, outrunning the other players on the team. Quentin had made a remarkable turn around and had had an attitude makeover. He respected all of his teachers, especially Nathan and Haley, more and recognised the importance of having an education as well as pursuing his dream of basketball. Over the past few weeks James and Quentin had gotten closer. No matter how tough Quentin acted his heart melted when it came to James' cuteness.

"Hey buddy," Nathan jogged up the bleachers and took a seat by his son. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah daddy!" James replied enthusiastically.

Nathan smiled as he saw the twinkle that James' eyes held. It was the same twinkle that inhabited his eyes and the same twinkle that he had seen in so many players' eyes such as his brother and Quentin. It was the passion and love for the game. Basketball was a complex sport. If you asked a spectator about basketball they would regard it as a game. But the truth was that basketball was so much more than that. It was somewhere to channel pent up emotion…a way of life…a haven. It didn't even compare to _just a game._

James gasped and stunned Nathan from his thoughts. Following his son's disgusted gaze he gulped at what he saw. It was a mini parade of Brookes distracting his players by trying to entice them.

"Jamie, will you do me a favour?" Nathan asked and James nodded. "I want you to put your hands over your ears and not take them off until I come and do it for you."

James obeyed and blocked his ears with his hands. Nathan hurried down the bleachers and to Lucas. Lucas looked at him before turning to look back to an oblivious James.

"Good job," Lucas said before bringing his whistle to his mouth and blowing into it. A shrill echo filled the room and the Ravens all turned at once to their coaches. Gulping they saw the ferocity mirroring on their faces and dragged themselves to stand before their coaches.

"So who managed to secure a date?" Lucas asked in a false sense of interest.

"Anybody getting lucky tonight?" Nathan joined in, glaring at the players.

"I am," one foolish boy raised his hand.

His team-mates all groaned at his stupidity. Nathan however simply laughed, the boy reminding him of Tim.

"Dawg, that's great," Skillz bumped fists with the boy. "Do you need me to hook you up and let you leave a little early?"

"Really? That would be great. She is so sexy!" the boy enthused.

The Ravens all groaned again, putting their heads in their hands in defeat.

"Well that's good to know," Nathan bit.

"What in the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Lucas yelled, making them jump. "Is this how you plan on winning the state championship, by not even focusing on the game?"

"Suicides now!" Nathan ordered.

"What? How many?" the boy asked.

"How about for the rest of practice?" Nathan smirked, blowing his whistle harshly.

The players groaned, turned and began running their endless suicides. Nathan turned and ran back up the bleachers. Coming to a stop at James he sat beside his son and took his hands from his ears. Thank god it hadn't gotten too far with the language. But Nathan could tell that Lucas wouldn't have minded telling them what was really on his mind.

"Can I come down with you daddy?" James asked.

"Yeah, and you can help me scream at all of those silly boys," Nathan offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go Jamie."

Nathan turned so that James could jump on his back. Nathan descended the bleachers with a quick speed causing James to squeal. He held Nathan tightly in the piggy back, scared he may fall off.

"Daddy, slower, I'm gonna fall!" James screamed, his arms in a death grip around Nathan's neck.

"It's ok Jamie, I've got you and I promise you that I won't let you fall, ok?" Nathan promised.

"Ok."

They finally reached the bottom and Nathan kneeled down allowing James to jump off of him.

"Uncle Luke, Uncle Skills," James ran towards them.

"Hey, well if it ain't the best player in the house. S'up Jamie?" Skills asked bumping fists with James.

"Daddy said that I can help you guys shout at them," James pointed to the running players.

"Well that's good, we need the help," Lucas smiled.

"Come on Jamie," Nathan guided his son to sit with him on the bench.

"What do I say daddy?" James asked, looking up at him questioningly.

Nathan smiled, his heart warming at the pride that James looked to him with. Sometimes Nathan found himself worrying about whether he was a good enough role model for James to look up to. He was far from perfect and had made so many mistakes in his life. But the one thing that always kept him on the straight path was Haley. To Nathan Haley was indescribable. Many words came to mind when he thought about her but none of them were good enough, she was always better. She forever kept her faith in him and knew that deep down he was the best role model for James. She was his rock.

"You gotta tell them to go faster," Nathan informed.

"Faster?" James asked.

"Yeah, look at how slow they are."

James nodded and stood up on the bench. Nathan looked to him, his arms ready to catch him in case James did fall.

"Faster! Faster! You guys are too slow!" James yelled as he jumped up and down, his arms in the air.

Lucas and Skills laughed as the players quickened, shaking their heads.

"C'mon Jamie, we're already going fast," Quentin said as he came to a stop.

"Did I tell you to stop?" James' eyes narrowed in a glare reminiscent to Haley's. "And when I tell you to go faster you go faster now run!"

Lucas, Skills and Nathan looked to each other shocked before beginning to laugh.

"Jamie, you need to stop listening to Brooke so much," Nathan said.

"But I like Brooke," James pouted.

"Ok buddy," Nathan nodded. "Now get down before you fall over."

James held onto Nathan to balance himself as he came down to sit beside his father again.

"Daddy, can I borrow your whistle please?" James asked after a few minutes had passed.

"What for?" Nathan asked suspiciously, already handing the whistle to James.

James laughed as he put the whistle to his mouth and gave a long blow. The sound echoed throughout the room and all the players came to a halt.

"What's up little man?" Quentin asked.

James shrugged, "I just wanted to blow it. You didn't need to stop."

The three coaches laughed again at James' antics whilst the rest of the team grumbled before returning to their suicides. Nathan held up a hand to James who slapped his own against it in a high five.

Nathan and James were too busy jeering the players to notice somebody approaching them from behind. Nathan jumped as he felt two hands cover his eyes and a voice whisper in his ear.

"Hey babe, guess who."

Nathan smirked as he removed the hands from his eyes and turned to greet his wife with an unexpected kiss. Haley kissed Nathan back longingly before the shrieks of their scarred son pulled them apart. Nathan laughed as he turned to James.

"Daddy, that was gross," James informed.

"Hey Jamie," Haley walked around to sit on the other side of James and gave him a sweet kiss on his head. "What are you guys doing?"

"In case you didn't know it before Hales, James is the coach now," Nathan told.

"Well I see that," Haley laughed as she gave a little tug on Nathan's whistle that lay around James' neck.

"Momma no, you can't touch my whistle because I never touch your pens and papers," James whined.

"Ok, I'm sorry sweetie," Haley apologised. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah! Momma I'm the coach!"

"Coach Scott," Nathan added.

"That's me momma! I'm Coach Scott!"

"Yes you are," Haley laughed as she looked to her other Coach Scott.

"Hey Hales," Lucas greeted as he joined them.

"Hey Luke," Haley smiled before frowning. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why is the team running? I mean shouldn't they be...shooting...and stuff?" Haley asked hesitantly.

Nathan laughed at his wife's lack of sports knowledge, "They're running suicides so that next time they won't be distracted by all the cheerleaders."

"I don't have to mark my territory by making you run suicides do I?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Don't worry, there is no way I would ever get distracted," Nathan promised as he kissed Haley softly.

"Stop it!" James ordered from between them, causing them to pull apart.

"What?" Nathan asked his son.

"You guys have got to stop that!"

Lucas and Haley laughed at Nathan's frustrated face.

"He's right you know," Lucas agreed.

"And here I thought you wanted another niece or nephew," Haley joked.

Nathan laughed as Lucas' face took on a nauseous look.

"One's enough for now."

"So how long till we can go home?" Haley asked yawning. "I've had such a long day."

"You guys should actually go now," Lucas offered.

"No, we'll stay and help you," Nathan denied.

"I'm sure I can manage making sure this lot run up and down a court," Lucas laughed.

"Are you sure Uncle Lucas?" James checked.

"Positive."

"Good because _Tom and Jerry_ is coming on soon," James said excitedly. "Me and daddy have gotta watch it!"

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be home on time," Nathan promised, ruffling James' hair.

"Come on Jamie," Haley beckoned her son.

James ran towards his mother and allowed her to help him put on his coat. Haley wound the raven blue scarf around his neck and pulled his matching hat tight on his head. Fastening his coat Haley helped James into his small gloves. Once James was ready to go Haley walked over to Nathan. Nathan picked James up and wound an arm around Haley's waist. They bid Lucas and Skills goodbye as they walked out of the gym and into the car park.

The weather had taken a dramatic turn in North Carolina and the well-known sun had been hidden behind a thick layer of gloomy clouds. The air was sharp and icy as the wind slapped their faces, causing them to adopt a rosy hue. The arctic temperature met their breath as it was released and turned it into light grey swirls that floated away.

James giggled as he breathed out, "Daddy look! Watch me breathe! What is it daddy? Why's it grey? Is it magic?"

Haley smiled as she looked up to her equally bemused husband's face.

"Yeah Jamie, it's magic," Nathan answered. "It's dragon breath."

"Dragon breath?" James asked inquisitively. Nathan smiled, glad to see that James was eager to learn just like his mother.

"Yeah, like when a dragon breathes fire. It's dragon breath," Nathan explained, smiling to his son. "That's what you're doing Jamie."

"Dragon breath," James said more to himself, fascinated by the concept.

Nathan nodded encouragingly before bringing his head to James' ear and giving a loud roar. James giggled and joined in with his father, both roaring as they walked to the car. Haley unlocked the car as they approached it seeing as James and Nathan were too busy roaring and breathing out dragon breath to notice.

"Momma," James held his arms out. Nathan passed James to Haley. James wound his arms around Haley's neck, holding onto her tight. Taking in a deep breath he blew it out, once again giggling at the grey spirals that formed. "Momma, I got dragon breath!"

Haley laughed and hugged James. Kissing his head she felt Nathan's arms come around them. The three of them stood there, father, mother and son, sharing the happiness and content they felt in that moment. Life was good.

* * *

**So there it is. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading. **

**Lax**


End file.
